


It Has to Be Done

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Dom/brian spanking (6th movie) reason and implement up to writer.<br/>Summary: Brian has a hard time dealing with some of the perceived failures of his adventures, in particular his part in Letty's disapearance and Mia's abduction, so Dom has to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has to Be Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [always_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_angel/gifts).



Dom knew his smile split his face and made him grin like an idiot but honestly, they were freaking back in the States. They were having barbecue in his family house! Letty was sitting on his lap… 

Of course they had lost Gisele, Letty couldn’t remember their lives together, the rivalries, the friendships, the hardships and the joys, but it was his thumb that was playing on that tight midriff and smooth skin and her body that was plastered on his lap. Fuck, if that wasn’t a pure moment of happiness.

 

And then, Dom looked up and saw the miserable look fleeting over his bestie’s face. Brian was distressed; hiding it well but even his fingers betrayed him as they were tapping a fast tempo on the back of his sister’s chair and he wouldn’t meet anyone’s gaze… That simply wouldn’t do; not today!

 

He kissed Letty’s nape, smiled at Mia burping his nephew. Fuck again but this was _the_ Life. That dream never got old and it was his reality now. They didn’t have to scramble for a safe place to stay, money to make, friends to support, lovers to love and again he felt stabbed by the poignant look in Brian’s gaze. What was wrong with the guy? 

 

He held tighter to his other half, wanting to feel something good and remember how blessed he was before settling some scores with his buddy; there was no way he wouldn’t dig deep, find the problem, fucking fix the crisis and get back to enjoying himself.

 

Using the excuse of a beer run he deposited Letty on his chair and called on Brian to give him a hand. They rounded the backyard and ended up on the other side of the garage, both sets of nostrils flaring, recognizing the strong smells as a safe place to be, as home, and smiling not even knowing why.

 

“Okay man, what’s up?” Dom was never known for his patience and he wouldn’t admit it but he was freaking out a bit too.

Brian stayed silent, his piercing blue gaze leveled on Dom. “What do you mean?”

Dom crowded his space and leaned a bit over him, “You’ve been sulking, mopping around, drawing back… Tell me what’s in your mind; now!”

Brian was a cop, maybe not now but he had been one, he didn’t take kindly to people pushing him around and forcing his hand. He put his hands up and pushed his friend back. “Leave me the fuck alone Dom!”

That sealed it! The older man was determined to get to the bottom of this puzzling attitude. 

“Man, calm down. Something is off, that’s it! Just talk to me, come on!” Dom was back close enough to put his hand on the shoulder and feel the tension there. “Brian, we are family, and you know how important this is to me. Come on, give me a bone here.” Dom resorted to whispering not willing to bring attention to them but also realizing Brian responded better to that approach. 

 

His brother-in-law seemed to deflate at once, shoulders sagging, heads dropping and then a soft confession was made: “I almost got them all killed! Couldn’t even protect Mia and my kid. My own kid, Dom! Not only do I set Letty to fail and get killed but I can’t protect anyone. I fucked up so much how can I go forward? How can any of you trust me?” Brian was breathing hard, completely overwhelmed but the reality of their latest adventure, not sure he liked it when things were hitting so close to home and he couldn’t micro-manage every step of his operation. This sucked beyond belief and he did not know how to get past it. Dom could understand that… Tragedies were nothing new in his life and he had had a hard time too to find his bearings after each and everyone of them, but he couldn’t let Brian down, the whole well-being of his family depended on it, Dom needed him well adjusted and functioning at the high level he had come to expect from him. It was imperative that the boy came out of his funk, who knew what tomorrow will be for them all? 

 

The pumping vein at the base of Dom neck started to fascinate Brian and the sweat slowly dripping from his face followed the well defined muscles of his torso. The ex-cop really wanted to relax and trust that everything will be alright but the shiver running through his tense body reminded him how not at peace he really was with this. At night he couldn’t sleep, holding Mia in his arms or his son, imagining all the various ways he could fail them and during day time he was barely able to face Letty, he simply couldn’t continue like this. He needed help, why not let Dom see this little crack in his armor, why not see what he could do to help?

“I can give you something else to focus on, a way to let your mind drift and lose the edge.” Dom had remembered how he had felt in his teenage years when his worlds collided and he needed something sharp and painful in his physical reality to drown the astonishing and hurtful pains that had settled in his mind. He could see the downright spiral Brian was going through and could only hope that maybe a disciplining spanking, as crazy as it sounded for an adult, might make the difference in his friend life and bring him back from the ledge.

 

Brian was looking at him perplex but also eager to know if there really was a solution to his problem.

“What…”

“I can make you accountable for the actions you took that led us down that path. I can make you pay for every perceived failure that stops you from moving on and then I can explain to you how the world throw curve balls at you at any given moment and how any of us would trust you with our lives today, tomorrow and forever; but you won’t hear me say it until you’ve made amend and felt the forgiveness wash over you and your mind is full-on focused on your hurting backside, and every step you take will remind you of this conversation, and finally every time you seat, drive or lay down on your rear you’d know you paid the price. You will then be a free man, a better man, one that has learned from his lessons. Would that do it for you Brian?”

 

That speech opened both their eyes to layers they hadn’t been willing to explore before but that made so much sense in the big scheme of things, and Brian had a small grin appearing on his face that spread slowly to Dom face and they finally both laughed.

“You’re a mean lean machine, man!” Brian bumped Dom arm “… but you have an appointment, tonight after everyone is in bed, we meet back here, and then we can see if your solution will get me to finally sleep.” 

“Oh it will buddy, you will sleep like a baby!” Dom was fairly certain that after a session with the strap and the stinging paddle hanging of his wall, his friend will find real exhaustion actual appeal!

He turned, happy to smile again without reservation, and bent to pick few beers, completely surprised at Brian vicious slap on his upturned butt. _Oh so the boy knows about spanking? Well the better for tonight meeting…_ He rose and made a dash to catch up with the running boy that was already hiding behind his sister by the time he reached him…

“You wait and see Brian… You wait and get your turn.” And with that ominous sentence Dominic set the beers on the table and kissed his girl before lifting her up and sitting again on his chair, ready to finally enjoy his barbecue.

*** *** ***

They had plenty of fun, retelling glorious stories that became more and more fantastic with time, cooing over the next generation and baby O’Conner which according to Dom should have a hyphenated name that probably ought to start with Toretto anyway, drinking about every bottle available on the premises and talking trash about all the cars and drivers they’ve ever competed again, they finally cleaned up and retired to their bedrooms. Letty was dead on her feet and by the time Dom had finished preparing himself for the night, she was asleep. 

Dom had changed into his sweatpants and without bothering with a t-shirt he strolled to the garage freeing a spot and deciding on which car belt to use for tonight’s lesson as a strap. He was picking one and testing it on his open palm and then another until he found a perfect one, long enough, wide enough, thick enough to mark the skin and correct any behavior. He was heading towards the wall to grab the paddle when Brian came in, closing the door slowly but surely behind himself. His t-shirt hung loosely and his jeans rode low, he was a bit impatient not imagining the world of pain he would be in soon enough.

 

“Brian, I know you’re hurting. I can understand it but I need you, no, we need you at 100%. So tonight, I promised you a unique experience, a punishment spanking. It’s going to hurt but while it does you won’t think about anything else.”

Brian looked at his feet, knowing he probably would but desperate enough to try it. He really didn’t want to be in such a position; and honestly who wanted to be on the receiving end of a disciplinary session with Toretto? He couldn’t make himself look up, and simply nodded his ascent. 

Dom grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him until he could rest both arms on the sleek car waiting to be improved. At least he’d be on the shiny metal of a dream machine, if Brian ever had a mind to remember this evening in the future… Dom pushed his friend down and shoved his legs open forcing him to bend at the waist and try to find purchase over the sleek metal. There was nothing he could grab so Brian closed and opened his fists in quick succession when Dom not too gently opened the button of his jeans and pushed them down to his knees. Not the most dignified position for sure with his white boxers now creating a target no one could miss… 

Brian steadied himself and held his breath, not realizing the tensing would make any hit that much more painful. Dom already had his own version of a strap in hand and positioning himself to Brian side he let his other one rest on the bottom dip of his spine to hold and help the man through the heat that will be building.

“Brian, whatever happens, I don’t want you to put your hands back; you could get hurt and I will not stand by your blatant disobedience. Is that clear?”

The young man rolled his eyes… He almost begged for this, he wasn’t going to try to weasel out now. Of course he’d stay in position and keep his hands away; he is a man after all not a boy anymore!

“I’ll take it like a man, Dom, I promise!” Of course Dominic got the exasperated tone and he knows his friend is a tough guy in every aspect of his life but he also knows that he’d never been on the receiving end of one of his spanking and had nothing to compare the experience to.  
Dom is not planning on making this a fun or easy experience to discard, he is committed to make enough of an impression that Brian will remember this ass-kicking anytime the dejection rears its ugly head and be sure he will chose to fight back for their sake.

 

He waited in silence and once the tension in the room escalated he reared his arm up and brought it back quickly, letting the home made strap do his talking. The impact was not visible on the boxer covered behind but it was strong enough that Brian body slid over the hood of the car and he had to get back in position. Dominic went back to task and hit his boy in exactly the same spot the second time.

“Fuck, Dom, it hurts!”

Dom actually laughed. “Of course it hurts, it’s meant to.” And he applied himself for the next two, catching Brian on both buttocks hard enough to lift him on his toes. 

“You are still thinking Brian or are you ready to feel?” for Dom this was the real question, it would determine the moment he will actually switch to the paddle and change the type of sting.

Brian simply grunted and swayed back in position each time. Dom wasn’t holding back so the fifth, sixth and seventh strikes burned like hell and even through his closed eyelids stray tears escaped Brian’s volition.

“Dom… Wait.” The scorching heat on his backside was incredible; Brian couldn’t believe they hadn’t reached ten yet. What the heck was his friend thinking; a few more like those and he was going to burst in freakin’ tears… And that would certainly not do!

“I’m not waiting for shit man, you fuck up, I help you. And… I… GET… TO… DECIDE… WHAT… THE… HELP… LOOKS… LIKE… And through the whole talk, Dom strapped Brian on his thighs. The younger man was now dancing around, trying to avoid having the same spot hit twice, not really succeeding but trying nevertheless. 

Brian didn’t sob or begged but he really couldn’t hold back the silent tears falling on his blotched face. This was much harder than he thought but he had to admit it, he couldn’t even remember why the heck he was here, in this stupid position, getting his ass handed to him.  
There were tremors raking Brian’s body and Dom slowed down a bit going back to the buttocks he had neglected for awhile. The soreness the boy will feel tomorrow was going to be epic but Dom didn’t plan on revisiting this issue and having to spank his friend again for this offense. He wanted him to find a way to cope without getting buried in guilt.

He paused for a moment pulling Brian by his shoulder and repositioning him, whispering softly, “we’re almost there buddy, just hang in tight!” and he slowly peeled the boxer off, pushing them over the red stripped thighs and seeing for the first time the swollen skin that had taken the strapping so far. Dom certainly wanted to be careful and not cutting the skin with the paddle. A bruise or two will go a long way to keep the lesson fresh in the boy’s mind but anything above that he couldn’t live knowing he put it there.

So, he took the paddle and aimed again at the punished unprotected backside, knowing he will give the ten hits he had in mind and call it a day. Brian’s knees buckled, completely unprepared for the new type of pain he was experiencing, sliding on the shiny bumper and waiting a bit for him to get back in position again, Dom targeted a different area but still hitting both buttocks at the same time. 

The progression was slow and the hitch in the disciplined man breath was enough to gauge the quality of the spanking at any rate in the silence that accompanied each loud wallop. It was excruciating for Dom to hurt his friend in such a way but it probably was more agonizing to feel the actual throbbing in your own skin, so he wasn’t going to be trivial about it when he completed the round.

 

He dropped the paddle on the car hood, next to Brian’s head and went to the fridge picking two beers for them and leaving some room for his brother-in-law to stand up and get over the awkward moment after a spanking. By the time he came back, the boxers were back on, the jeans were discarded on the floor and the young man was drying tears with his closed fists, trying to look ok through it all.

He opened bloodshed eyes when he sensed the disciplinarian in his vicinity and with relief picked up the beer, surprising Dom when he didn’t pop it open but instead rolled it over his abused backside relishing the cold effect on his scalding behind. Dom tried but couldn’t hold back his smile, “You are going to be okay, mate?”

Brian sighed, “I don’t know but I’ll be sure not to make you aware of any new problem, man. You lit into me like there was no tomorrow… There’s no way I am forgetting this little meeting.”

“You know I didn’t mean to hurt you, but you are with my baby sister, the father of my only nephew, a friend like no other, I simply can’t lose you to depression, angst, anger. I’m sorry if it took this evening for me to let you know but I’ll have your back in the good days and the bad ones, just come and talk to me, please.”

Brian was upset that he had let things go that far, and with the exhaustion pulling him down, he was willing to regretfully accept the fact Dom was right, there was no wondering, no critical review of his actions, just a need to let sleep take him over and a grateful feeling washing over him. After all, he did have his family safe and sound within reach in the one place he considered home; he really needed to start counting his blessings!

Gingerly, he finally opened his drink and enjoyed a good swallow before giving it back to Dom and wishing him good night, eager to slip in his warm bed and get the rest he needed. He may stop for an aspirin in the kitchen but he certainly couldn’t think much past that. He therefore missed the indulgent look in Dom’s eyes, the grin spreading, the relaxation of the tense shoulders and the sigh of pleasure he exhaled finishing his own drink.

 

The End.

__

_I hope you enjoyed my first foray in the Fast and Furious series ~ Comments and Kudos are welcome :-)_

**Author's Note:**

> The original post at spanking world is here: http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/221378.html  
> The two part story on my LJ is here: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/42869.html and http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/43022.html


End file.
